wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danthony
Danthony is a friendship between Dorothy and Anthony. Trivia * Anthony was the first Wiggle to join, Dorothy was the first Wiggle Friend. * Dorothy and Anthony used to be green, so they were the same color. * It can be reasonably be inferred that in The Wiggles (TV Series 2), Anthony is Dorothy's favorite wiggle, from making him a hat to wanting to adopt him to writing a poem about him. Moments *In Dorothy the Dinosaur (song), Anthony introduces Dorothy. *In a bonus skit of Yummy Yummy, Anthony gives Dorothy a new hat as a birthday present. *In Dancing, Dorothy makes a rose-petal stew to help Anthony Wiggle again. *In Manners, Dorothy recites a poem on how polite Anthony is. *In Family, Dorothy invites Anthony over to her garden. She mentions how much she likes Anthony, and decorated the garden to make it pleasing for Anthony. She tells Anthony that she wants to adopt him. *In Dressing Up, Dorothy makes a hat for Anthony. She brings it over while it's raining and feels upset because the hat she made for Anthony got soggy. But Anthony convinces her that he still loves the hat and it made him happy. And so did The Unforgotten Wiggles because Anthony was very happy that Dorothy made her the hat. *They both host Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. *In Amazing Alpaca, Dorothy bring the rosy tea and a cream of rosy pie to share with Anthony. *In Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), Dorothy and Anthony do the Anthony's Alphabet segment together. *In the Taking Off! Tour, Dorothy is held onto Anthony's legs during the "Getting Strong!" cue. Gallery File:AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" music video File:DorothyandAnthonyinSydney.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Sydney File:Dorothy,AnthonyandPhillip.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Phillip File:DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "ABC for Kids" concert video File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" File:DorothyandAnthonyatherBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at her birthday party File:AnthonyWearingaDorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing a Dorothy tail File:AnthonyWearingaDorothyMaskandHat.jpg|Anthony wearing a Dorothy Mask and Hat File:DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" bonus skit File:DorothyandAnthonyin1994.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 1994 File:DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Red Car" File:DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Red Car Tour" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:DorothyandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" File:Dorothy,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Officer Beaples File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" File:Dorothy,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the audience File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" epilogue DorothyandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" Dorothy,AnthonyandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally the Great DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" 1998 DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Foodman" DorothyandAnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Zardo Zap" Dorothy,AnthonyandZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Zardo Zap DorothyandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" DorothyandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Funny Greg" DorothyandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" File:DorothyandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:DorothyandAnthonyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Food" DorothyandAnthonyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dressing Up" DorothyandAnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Storytelling" Dorothy,AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Plucka Duck DorothyandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Family" DorothyandAnthonyHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony hugging DorothyandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Movement" Dorothy,AnthonyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr. Verygood DorothyandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Directions" DorothyandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Travel" DorothyandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Body" DorothyandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Communication" DorothyandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Imagination" DorothyandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" DorothyandAnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Today Show" File:DorothyandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland File:DorothyandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:DorothyandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2001 File:DorothyandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the children DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandAnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyandAnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Big Brother" DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in New York City File:DorothyandAnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Space Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a spaceship File:DorothyandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2004 File:DorothyandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" File:DorothyandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:DorothyandAnthonyinTVSeries4.png|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggly Animation DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" File:DorothyandAnthonyin2005.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2005 File:DorothyandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert" DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyIsBlue24.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" Dorothy,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Manly Beach DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyandAnthonyonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on CBS Dorothy'sDanceParty-TVPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:DorothyandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:DorothyandAnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Luna Park concert File:DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" File:Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and his daughter, Lucia File:DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" DorothyandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park DorothyandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Six Flags DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in backstage Dorothy,AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and his family DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyandAnthonyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" File:DorothyandAnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:DorothyandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Dreamworld DorothyandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the audience DorothyandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" DorothyandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" Dorothy,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" concert Dorothy,AnthonyandDrFionaPelly.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr Fiona Pelly DorothyandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Celebration!" DorothyandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Taking Off!" Dorothy,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Greg Page DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Showtime" DorothyandAnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" DorothyandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" DorothyandAnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra DorothyandAnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" DorothyandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" DorothyandAnthonyin2014.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 2014 DorothyandAnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas Tour" RobloxScreenShot12162015_202138250.png|Dorothy and Anthony in Roblox 13012672_10205755012261465_6398476854077375902_n.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggle Town Tour. 39907_409058907363_4818440_n.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Rove Live 724ce761-beb1-5391-a456-63adbbbc5064.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Hey Hey its Saturday 640c1f48-74cd-502f-a0b4-63e7fd0c5930.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Australia Zoo e22db4e6-a245-588c-a026-0ea278d9f92a.jpg|Anthony,Dorothy and Captain 23.jpg|Anthony,Dorothy and Don Monopoli 3124827168_f5bbce4752_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Greece 102904 TheWiggles JM052.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in The 2003-2005 Tour 102904 TheWiggles JM038.jpg|Dorothy,Anthony and The Murray and Jeff balloons Category:Friendships Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:Barefooted Characters Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:2016